


Emerald Gleam

by templefugate



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world turned green.</p><p>As the sickly gas scratched against his nose, he dared not breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Gleam

The world went green and, for one moment (barely more than a heartbeat, so quickly that it almost passed him by completely), absolutely still. His breath caught in his nose and, even with his protective mask on, never reached his lungs.

So this was a "super" man. Once his momentary sluggishness ended, he floundered like a fish, clawing at the air and looking heavenward, searching for nothing. Though he raised his arms skyward, his chiseled body might as well have been stone.

Bruce clenched his fist. This would be an undoubtedly easy shot, something rare when an enemy was a species beyond anything humanity could ever be. Only moments before he had moved so quickly that it had been hard for Bruce to keep his eyes on him.

Even as the air cleared, Superman still struggled, eyes wide and sweat gleaming against a suddenly bone white face.

Releasing his fist, Bruce lowered his hand towards his utility belt. Once, there had been time for games and tomfoolery.

Now, time was slipping away for both himself and the Kryptonian.

Before releasing the next cannister, Bruce paused. It was rare to have a moment of reflection in a fight, let alone at a time like this. If a chemical mixture designed by a mere human could bring Superman to his knees, then just what of the sublimated kryptonite?

Just a moment more and Bruce would know.

What Doctor Crane would have thought of the spectacle was a question that would go unanswered. From what Bruce knew, he had never had the chance to test his concoction on anyone outside of Gotham's city limits, let alone on aliens.

Even with his thick gloves, Bruce could still feel the cool metal of the cannister against his fingers. When the air again turned a sickly green, the earth shook, as if the very world were wretching.

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor is that The Riddler and Joker were supposed to appear in BvS (and if it's true I'll never forgive Snyder for cutting Edward Nygma from the film), so it made me curious about the other Bat villains. Also, the green ga in that one scene made me think of fear gas.
> 
> Somehow things got angsty.
> 
> I am definitely going to regret writing this because I love Scarecrow too much. Sadly, knowing DC, I wouldn't put it past them to kill Jonathan for shock value.


End file.
